The Next Generation
by Wind Demon93
Summary: Here dawns the next generation. What happens when another guy kisses Temari, will a rivalry apppear between him and Shikamaru? TemaXOC, ShikaXTema
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation

Chapter 1

"Shigeru, it's time to go." The blond kunoichi said to the elf. His head lifted up off his arms and he sat up.

"Well, looks like it's time to go now, Shikamaru." He said to the lazy genius lying in the grass next to him. "Shikamaru?" He shook him and his eyes slowly opened.

"Ngh, already? Geez that woman wants to get home early every single time." Shigeru stood up and helped Shikamaru up off the ground and they both walked to the front gates and saw the beautiful, black-robed kunoichi leaning against the wall.

"So, I suppose you'll be going now, eh? Take care, Shigeru. . you too, Temari." Shikamaru said.

"Yea, see you later. Oh, Temari, I have to say bye to someone first, I won't be long." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, he'll catch up to me later. So, I guess until next time, right Shikamaru?" Temari said to him.

"Yea. Take care of yourself, so I don't have to come and save you again, ne?"

"Ugh, Shikamaru, you're such a pushover, maybe you should advance to jounin soon, huh? Oh well, see ya." She waved and turned around and walked out the gates.

-

Shigeru arrived at Tsunade's office. "Hokage-sama." He bowed since there were others in the room with them. They had been friends a long time, ever since she was a little girl.

"Ah, Shigeru, aren't you suppose to be leaving for Suna right now?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup, but I decided to say goodbye to you." He smiled. "So, bye." And he bowed once again. Then he disappeared. He arrived at the front gates and Temari was nowhere to be found. He looked through the gates and saw the distant female figure walking away. "Oh, well. She knew I'd catch up anyways." Then he started to run. He arrived at her side about 5 seconds later.

"Well, where'd you run off to this time?" Temari asked him as they were walking.

"Oh, I just visited Tsunade, I had to say bye to her." He smiled.

"You know, you don't really have to say bye every single time. She gets it, she's the hokage, Shigeru, she has some really important stuff to do, and she just can't stop it because you just want to say bye to her." She looked up at the sky, "Ugh, Gaara is going to kill me for being late. He always has me doing crap for him. Can't he just get Kana to do it for him?" Shigeru started intently at her. "What?"

"If you want to get there so badly, why didn't you just say so? We could've left earlier you know?" Shigeru said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, excuse me. I- Shigeru, what are you- Hey!" He had picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"We can get there faster this way, so just be nice for right now."

"Just be nice? What kind of comment is that?" Temari stated. "I can get there on my own, thank you very much, so please put me down."

"Temari, just shut-up." He then jumped up onto the trees and started hopping from one to the other.

"Oh, wow, anyone can do this Shigeru." As soon as she said that, his speed increased immensely, the tree branches were whizzing past her head, and she could feel wind blowing on her face. She looked around and everything was a blur, she couldn't see clearly, she looked up to find Shigeru looking ahead. He noticed her staring and looked back at her.

"Don't worry, you'll be on solid ground soon." He assured her. His voice faded into nothing, and her world went dark.

-

She felt someone shaking her, and her eyes opened slowly. They were in a sand colored room, and she could see two other people in the background. One with dark red hair, and the other with this purple stuff on his face, and brown hair. A hand shook her again.

"Yea, yea, I'm awake." She snapped. The one who had shaken her, backed away. Her eyes came into focus and she could see that they were in Gaara's office, and she was lying down on a couch.

"So, looks like you're awake now, that's good." A voice beside her said. She looked at the person.

"Shigeru? What happened?"

"Oh, because we were going so fast, you weren't used to it, and you passed out. Don't worry, I used to get dizzy when I first started learning how to go that fast, but you get over it quickly. We got here, about, what would you say Kankurou, maybe 10 minutes ago. It actually took about 20 minutes to get here, that's longer than usual, but since I was carrying you, it made a difference. But it was nice, I don't really get to see you sleep like this."

"Ugh, shut-up. So it took 20 minutes to get here? It's a 3 day long journey." Temari said, somewhat amazed.

"Just be glad that you're here, Temari." Gaara suddenly said. She turned around.

"Gaara, I never said that I was ungrateful, did I? I didn't think so." She then proceeded to stand up and walk out of the room.

"Psh, women." Kankurou said aloud.

"I heard that!" Her voice echoed through the hallway. Shigeru followed after her, he kept his distance so she wouldn't notice him. He saw her go into her house, and close the door. Had he really offended her, or was she mad at Gaara for saying that to her? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure leap into the back yard.

'Hmm, some visitors, eh?' He thought, and then hopped up and over the fence. He saw a figure clad in black scaling the walls. He was heading toward her bedroom window. Shigeru jumped onto the roof and looked down at the man. "Can I help you?"

"Ugh. . Kuso. Actually, would you mind getting out of the way? I wish to see Temari-sama."

"Right." He then picked up the guy by his collar and jumped down into the sand once more. He pushed the guy against the wall. "And why exactly were you going to "see" Temari?" He asked seriously.

"I-I-I. . Well, I." He stopped, he saw Shigeru's eyes glow yellow, and then back to their greenish color again. "I wanted to spy on her." He shut his eyes, braced for the pain to come, but it never did. He set the guy down on the ground.

"You should go. You don't want Temari on your case. If this happens again, I won't be so nice." The guy nodded and then ran off. Shigeru walked over and went inside the house. It was a nice light tan color, and it had many pictures around. His sensitive ears picked up a noise coming from upstairs, so he followed it. Temari was in her room, organizing the flower pots, and looked in the mirror to fix her hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a faint shadow coming up the stairs. She looked to her fan that was perfectly stationed against the walls for these types of situations. She grabbed it, and stood opposite of the door, waiting for the intruder. She faintly heard a 'pop' and braced herself. 'Heh.' Temari felt something slither around her waist, she looked down and saw a pair of hands. Someone suddenly pulled her back, and she was held against their chest. She struggled and looked up. She saw Shigeru there holding her.

"Ugh," She said and laid her head back on his shoulder, "I thought you were someone else. If you had been, you would be dead right now."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not, eh?"

"You can let go of me now, Shigeru." He realized his position, and pulled away immediately.

"U-Uh, sorry about that. . ." He looked away as his cheeks turned slightly pink. She noticed the awkward moment and decided to break the ice.

"So, you've never shown me, this Kekkei Genkai of yours. I would very much like to see it. No one over here has Kekkei Genkai, except for you. What was it called again, Kami's Tear?" Temari said. His head popped up and his facial expression became serious.

"Temari, I can't show you, it's too dangerous. It'll be dangerous for you."

"Well, all the better to train it then. The desert is the perfect place, there are no buildings, no people, nothing, just you and. . me." Temari found it hard to say the last word.

"Fine. But only in the desert, far away from Suna, I don't want to accidentally injure citizens from our home." He said and then smiled briefly.

"Ugh, Shigeru, you're such a loser, come here. You're just like Shikamaru in that sense." She ruffled his hair. "So, I would like to try that flying thing you did earlier again, it was very unique."

"Awesome." He picked her up again and she put her arms around his neck. "Ready?"

"Yea, of course, I'm ready for anything." She said.

"Of course. Now this time, just look at me, not anywhere else, you'll faint again, you here? Talk to me or something." She nodded and looked at his face. He started running, and she could tell, out of the corner of her eye, that everything was a blur.

"How long was it until you figured out that you could travel like this?" She asked. She started feeling her stomach tightening and her vision was beginning to fade.

"Temari, look at me, come on. I was about 10 when I figured it out, Tsunade didn't like it at all. She would try to race me, but before she'd even said go, I had already finished."

She swallowed, "R-Right. . ugh, Shigeru, I can't. . I." He cut her off, his lips were pressed against hers in a second. Her eyes widened and she could see that his were closed. 'What's he. . .doing?' she thought, she was fully awake now, his kiss had startled her. 'So that's why he did it. Sneaky little elf boy.' Her body was starting to get a little warm, and there was heat in his lips like never before. She felt his grip on her tighten considerably, and she was pressed against his chest, her lips plastered to his. She felt him stop and pull away from her. All of the warmth relinquished and she felt somewhat empty.

"We're here." He said. 'What am I doing, she's Shikamaru's. That was just an instinct, it was nothing.' He thought to himself. "Are you feeling alright?"

". . .Yea, I'm doing great. Sh-Shigeru, why did you-

"I-I'm really sorry Temari. I didn't mean to do that at all." He turned the other way. "Ugh, I feel like an idiot." He said.

'He didn't mean to do it huh?' She thought. "Shigeru, I'll tell you what. If you can show me your kekkei genkai, I can give you what you want. Is that fair?" She said.

"Ugh. . .Ok." He said and agreed. Did she actually know what he wanted? She didn't know anything about him, how he felt about her, nothing. "Look, if you stand close to me, you won't get hurt, ok. So, please come here." He said and smiled. Temari went behind him and he put a hand sign up and closed his eyes. Temari looked at him and he suddenly opened his eyes and she saw that they were pitch black.

"Shigeru?" All of a sudden, it turned black and there was no sound.

"Can you feel anything?" His voice came behind her. Temari turned around and it became light again. She looked around, everything seemed normal, except that there wasn't that slight breeze that there was before they came here. "Let me show you, what I can do." He laced his hands around her waist and teleported back to Suna. Everything looked the same to her, but when they reached the gates, her eyes widened. Everything was frozen in place, even the birds.

"Did you do this?" Temari asked. She looked around and saw a guard, he was talking to this other guard, apparently, but he was not moving.

"Yes, with these eyes, I can freeze time, see what's going to happen right before it happens. As long as you're with me, you're safe. You won't freeze."

"Very nice."

"I'm going to take you back to the desert, sometimes coming out of this state can cause a bit of an impact on the user. So it's best if we go back to where we were." Shigeru said. So they went back to the desert and she stood beside him. "Ready?"

"What do you think?" She added.

"Oh, right. Alright then. Release!" Suddenly there was a big jolt in the earth and a big just of wind propelled them both back. Because she was behind him, Temari flew back first and landed on her back and Shigeru flew back and landed on top of her.

"Ugh!" He heard Temari groan as he fell on top of her.

"Temari, are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said and looked up at him. He started to get up and off of her but she pulled on his jacket. "I believe, I have promised you something in return, for showing me your kekkei genkai."

"But, Temari- You don't know what I want." He said, his cheeks started to turn a little pink, and his mid-section was starting to get a little warm.

"Of course I do. Now, just shut-up and kiss me already." She said and pulled him down to meet her lips. Temari suddenly felt that heat in her lips the moment their lips touched, and she was intoxicated by the feeling it gave her. She felt him unintentionally grind against him and it drove her crazy. She let a soft moan come out and he pulled away from her. What was he doing? He was kissing his best friend's girl and she had coaxed him into it. "There that wasn't so hard, now was it?" She asked.

'Not in the least.' He thought quickly. "Temari, are you sure that was necessary, you didn't have to do that." Shigeru tried to say.

"Listen, a guy feels what a guy feels, you can't change that. Now stop apologizing and let's get back to the village, you wouldn't want any rumors going around now would you?" She teased.

"Rumors? I highly doubt that there aren't any rumors already." He said.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, Shigeru. Now let's go." She all of a sudden took off running and left him behind.

"Right." Then he took off after her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Generation

Chp. 2

"That's some kekkei genkai you have there, Shigeru." Temari said as they were approaching the village gates.

"Thank you." He said and smiled. "Only the men in our family got it. My mother and sister didn't get it."

He brushed the hair back from his eyes and he looked ahead. He saw a figure go into the gates, and he apparently came from the same direction they did. As they arrived at the gates, they were greeted warmly.

"Shigeru-san, Temari-sama! Welcome back!" A guard called out to them. "Oi, open the gates, they've returned!" The guard said. The large gates made of sand suddenly opened and they walked through.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Kankurou asked them.

"Yes." Temari answered, a little quickly.

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to my sister. Is that ok, Shigeru?" He asked the elf.

"Yea, you don't have to ask my permission, you're her brother."

"Thanks." He then took Temari's arm and started off.

"K-Kankurou, what's wrong?" Temari asked worriedly.

"Temari. . .I saw you two. Why are you doing this? Aren't you in love with that shadow boy as well?"

"Why were you spying on us?! Kankurou, that's not right!" She exclaimed and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'm the oldest, you know that. And I can take care of myself, just fine. Besides, it didn't mean anything. I just needed to comfort him."

"Oh, and kissing him is comforting him. Now that makes me wonder what you do with the Nara when you're comforting him."

"You know what, just shut the hell up Kankurou! It's none of your business."

"Fine, I won't care anymore, Temari. Maybe when you end up getting raped by someone you thought was your friend and you end up getting a disease or something, don't come complaining to me, because I won't care." Then he walked off. She looked down, she didn't mean that. Was she right, did the kiss have no meaning, or was she just kidding herself? She didn't know anymore. When they were in the desert, she had deliberately kissed him, to get him to stop worrying about her. But when they were kissing, she had absolutely loved the feeling he gave her.

She suddenly remembered. 'That feeling, it was like the first time Shikamaru and I kissed. What does that mean. Am I in love with them both?' She thought frantically. 'I need to see Shikamaru.' She then started off for Gaara's office.

-

"Gaara, I need to see him. I have some. . .issues I need to settle with him." She said to her brother.

"Does this have anything to do with your and Shigeru's "accidental" kiss?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

'Damn it Kankurou, you're such a blabbermouth. Baka.' She thought. "Yes, Gaara it does. Just in case he told Shikamaru, I need to talk to him. I need to tell him that it meant nothing. Please Gaara."

"Fine, but you need to come back as soon as possible. You aren't even supposed to be there when the Chuunin exams aren't going on. You know that. So get this over quickly. Do you want Shigeru to go with you?" His cool voice asked.

". . .No, I don't want him to come, he might cause even more problems. So can I leave today?"

"Temari, you should take him with you. So Shikamaru can hear both of your stories, and since he is one of his closest friends, it might be better. You never know." Gaara said and then turned the other way. "You can leave today, if you want."

"Thank you Gaara." Temari said and turned to leave. She opened the door when she heard him say something.

"Temari, make sure that whatever choice you make, that you're happy with it, and don't hold any regrets. Especially in these types of situations." Then he fell silent.

"I understand." Then she left and went to find Shigeru. She found him sitting on the top of one of the cliffs surrounding the village. "Come on Shigeru, we have to go to Konoha again. I need to speak with Shikamaru, just in case Kankurou sent any information about us over to him."

"Ok." Shigeru said solemnly. "Temari, is that true, what you said to Kankurou, that you didn't mean any of the kiss?"

"Shigeru, I. . .you know how I feel about Shikamaru, and you probably know how Shikamaru feels about me. And I need to clear it up, if Kankurou told him anything about our intimate contact, ok. It's not that I don't like you, I just. . .I just, I don't know. I just need to talk to him. Now come on, pick me up, and let's go to Konoha."

"Ok." He then picked her up bridal style and ran to Konoha. They arrived there in about 20 minutes and were greeted again. He let her down and walked beside her.

"Come on, I have to find Shikamaru." She led the way through the village, like she lived there or something. She stopped, apparently she spotted him. Temari looked ahead and saw that the lazy bastard was eating, not alone, but with two other girls. "Shikamaru?" Temari said in disbelief. Shigeru looked at her expression, and could tell that she was going to kill somebody. "SHIKAMARU!!!" Temari yelled at him.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"I need to talk to you." She said and pulled him out of his seat.

"Oww. . .Ouch, woman, be careful, you're going to tear my ear off! Oww!" She took him behind the building. Shigeru looked at the girls at the table, Sakura and some other chick. He smiled and waved at them.

"AWWW! He's soo cute!" They both said in unison and ran after him. Shigeru bolted and ran away from his fan girls.

-

"Ahh. Ouch, what was all that for?" Shikamaru asked impatiently as she stopped pulling him behind the ear.

"What were you doing eating with those girls?!" Temari exclaimed.

"I was just having lunch, is there a problem? You could've eaten with Shigeru you know, aren't you two together?"

'So that puppet bastard did actually send him something. He's soo dead when I get home.' She thought. "Look Shikamaru, it was all a big misunderstanding, there's nothing going on between me and Shigeru. If Kankurou told you what happened, he's a lying idiot. Shigeru was showing me his kekkei genkai, because I asked him to, and the force of his attack sent us both backwards, and he accidentally landed on top of me."

"Right, and you just accidentally kissed him?" She suddenly pressed a pressure point in his shoulder. "Ugh, Temari, let go." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, not until you believe me." She said, and pressed her two fingers into his shoulder even more.

"Fine, fine, I believe you." He said. She released her hold on him.

"I kissed him, because he was worried about me, it meant nothing, ok. Shikamaru, he's like a brother to me, why would he be anything else? He's not like. . .you." She said and turned her head the other way. "I needed to comfort him, but that's all, don't you see- She suddenly felt his lips on hers. Her stomach suddenly became a nest of butterflies and a blush was rising up to her cheeks. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to his body. Temari felt the heat that radiated from his body and she then realized that this is was she always wanted. It's what she had secretly longed for all of her life. She put her hands around his neck and deepened their kiss. After about a minute or two, he pulled away, but still kept her close.

"Was that enough to get you to believe that I understand you?" She still had her eyes closed but reopened them shortly.

"Yes, that's good. Now, tell me what you were doing eating lunch with Sakura and that other chick."

"Sakura was discussing health policies because she knows that the Nara clan has members with a lot of medical experience. The other girl was her apprentice, and she wanted her to learn as much as possible. Is that better?" he asked the woman in his arms.

"Thank you for clearing that up." She said and then got out of his embrace. "Now if you don't mind, Shigeru and I have to get back to the village. Gaara allowed me to go here for a short period of time, so I guess it's time to go back. Help me look for him, will you?"

"Sure, whatever you want." He said sarcastically. Then they both jumped up to the roof of the building, and looked for the elf. Shigeru was running all around the village and the girls were in hot pursuit of him. And after attracting a lot more attention to himself by running everywhere, he ended up attracting even more girls to go and chase him. Soon enough, he was backed into a corner of the village and had nowhere to run.

"Ladies, ladies, I know what you're thinking, but I really must protest. I really have to go back with Temari to Suna, Gaara wants us back as soon as possible. So maybe next time, I'll take one of you out ok, but not all of you. Understand?" Shigeru said, trying to reason with them.

"Shigeru!" Temari yelled at him. "Now be reasonable, you must take all of these ladies out, they must be dying to get to meet you. I think it's time for you to get a girlfriend anyways. Right Shikamaru?" She asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Dude, if you're ever going to get married, make sure it's the right one, and that you like her. And hurry it up, you'll be like the only without a girl in the village, so I'd be quick if I were you." He said. "Now, go on, get out of here."

"Sorry, ladies." He said and smiled. He eyed Sakura and Ino in the back and looked surprised, weren't they dating already? "Whatever. Can we please go now Temari?" He asked, secretly pleading.

"Come on, we have to get back. See ya around Shikamaru." She said and smiled at him. Then her and Shigeru left the village.


End file.
